Cold As Icecubes
by Kagura no baka
Summary: I don't think we're talking about cola anymore... [Rin X Sesshoumaru, one-shot]


For moonlitStarDestiny, on request! Hope everyone likes it... I liked writing it :D And I thought Sessh/Rin's were boring!

**Cold As Icecubes  
****Kagura no baka

* * *

**

"Hello Sesshoumaru-san!" _Hi, I'm nervous! _

Brown-eyed Rin Kusakabe cheerfully smiled up, up,_ up_ at her taller classmate, who simply cocked an eyebrow in response. Sesshoumaru Kamiya, age nineteen, was a third year at Meio High and top of their class. Named 'Most Wanted Man' in school by less scrupulous girls, he had longish platinum blond hair and eyes that would be called 'honey-colored' if weren't so frozen. This gorgeous man, with all his intimidating status, was her partner for their Japanese class' 'Persuasion Techniques' project.

Weirdest part was, they had been allowed to _choose_ their partners. Sesshoumaru had simply turned around (She sat behind him, as if taunted by the fates to be forced to stare at the back of his head all day) and asked her if she would like to partner with him. After she agreed, startled, he had quickly and efficiently made plans for their meeting.

"What's up?" _Please talk to me. _

Sure, she had tried to make small talk with her stoic classmate before, but all attempts had ended in a long, awkward pause. Whether it was because of his lack of conversation skills or her over-eagerness, she couldn't tell.

"I am fine."

"Me too!" _YESYESYES- you are talking to me, Rin, Haha... oh crap, I did not just- _

"...Shall we?" Sesshoumaru gestured to enter the Kusakabe home, where their first meeting was to take place.

"Oh, sure! Come on in!" _I. Am. A. Dork._

Rin led him to the living room. Glancing at the mass of papers and books tucked in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm, the dark-haired girl was glad she had put her things in there ahead of time.

"So, uh," _This is so awkward._

She sat at the coffee table. "Do you have any ideas for what our project should be?" _If in doubt, there's always school. _"I mean, uh, I've been thinking about it, and-" _and you. Mostly about you. Why do you insist upon being so mysterious? _

"Since our topic is on 'Either/or'," Sesshoumaru responded coolly, as Rin sat amazed that he could convey the slash mark in speech, "we're going to have to research some advertisements that feature...it." Rin arched her eyebrows. This was the first time she had ever heard solemn Kamiya's speech less than, well, perfect! He cleared his throat.

"Ah, ah! What's that commercial by that one company, um...I can't remember the name..." _Well, that was smart. _

Seeing as her classmate had drifted into deep thought, she ventured, "Coke or Pepsi?" _Cola, safe subject._

"Yes, that's a popular one, but I was thinking of more the Internet service plan ads, or the cable vs. satellite deal for our ad." The blond explained.

Rin found herself scratching her head with a confused expression.

"Um, I was going to get uscola..." _Wait, that was good!_ "But this works too!" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I SOUND LIKE A FLAKE! _"Uh, um..."

Sesshoumaru made what might've been a smirk. "I'll have a Pepsi."

"Huh." Rin blinked wide brown eyes. "I would've pegged you as a coke-person."

He raised a brow. "Oh, really... please explain. May help with our research."

"Well... Pepsi's so much sweeter than Coke..."_ Where am I going with this? _

The other eyebrow joined the raised one.

"You don't seem the type to like sugary stuff- I mean, it's not that I really know you well or anything, but you don't..."_ talk_ "-indulge yourself very often. I mean..._Ugh, what do I mean?_ It's just, I don't know... I seem to-" _know you somehow, want to talk to you, think about you, remember you from somewhere long ago,_ "And... UGH!" She tossed up her hands.

_I-_

_"-AM SO STUPID!" _

Unfazed that Rin had just shouted her thoughts aloud, Sesshoumaru quipped, "So you associate Pepsi and sugar with indulgence?" His pencil scratched out a few notes.

"Well... yeah. And Coke... Coke is more...refined somehow. Less sugar, more of that good caffeine-y taste." _I am now babbling about Coca-Cola. They should hire me as a spokesperson. _

"So which do you prefer?" he questioned.

"Coke!" _Of course!_

"So you consider yourself 'refined'."

"No! Um... I just like that in my cola!"_ What am I saying? _

"Then it's the same with me- I like to 'indulge' myself **sometimes.**" He admitted, heavy emphasis on 'sometimes'.

"The differences, comparison... Opposite! Yeah! Like opposites attract!"

"...Indeed." His bangs fell into his eyes, hiding his crystallized honey gaze.

"..." _I don't think we're talking about cola anymore...  
_

White-blond bangs still shadowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru finally stated, "...I don't think this will help our project... though putting psychoanalysis to soda is an interesting prospect..."

Rin simply grinned and said, "Oh well." Though she couldn't help but think, _'It's COLA, not "soda", Sesshoumaru-sama...'_

* * *

:D How did this become a lesson on Coke? Eh heh, my weird sense of humor there. I **will** rewrite this, so it's more... I'm not sure. I won't be on a caffeine-buzz next time. (pauses) I need something to drink...(scampers off) 


End file.
